Children of Terra 14
Chapter 14: Leaving Saran Muhamad still had no sensation, but new things flooded his mind. Endless images of things he did not understand and yet they seemed to make sense. Outside the bio-regen tank stood Wathkamh who stared with disgust at the growing human skeleton and the fine net of neural tissue surrounding it like a human-shaped cocoon. “How much longer will he be in there?” Fiesecsieb touched his false beard as he constantly did. “There is no exact estimate possible. This is a complex Saresii machine and an even more complicated procedure, especially with all the special alterations your eldest Japhusut wanting to be added.” “You always tell me how primitive Saresii technology is compared to Kermac advances.” Fiesecsieb, like every Kermac when confronted with something that seemed to contradict their notion of infallible superiority, reacted angrily. “What would you know about that, your species is hardly above Stone Age conditions? If this would be a Kermac device I could tell you the second the process is done.” The Kermac added with an underlying tone of warning. “Are you unsatisfied with the progress or my service?” Wathkamh hurried to appease the Kermac. “Of course not. I am amazed by all this. We could bring back so many lost lives with this.” “This specimen was on the brink of no return. It is forbidden to reanimate anything that has truly died ... there was still residual life in this one.” “But why? From the instructions of the Saresii traitor I understood, you can use this system to regrow anybody, as long as there is some viable tissue left.” The Kermac actually lowered his voice. “It is forbidden for good reason, heed my warning.” Wathkamh openly changed the subject, while secretly thinking about using the Saresii technology to his own benefits, perhaps even rising himself to the throne. There had been secret rumors of men disguised as queens ruling over Sara in the past. He pointed at the disturbing sight inside the tank. “What is your best estimate?” “I would say about one hundred twenty to one hundred and fifty days before he can climb out of the tank and maybe two hundred before he is completely trained and ready to do your bidding.” “We must be patient then.” Fiesecsieb agreed, but he too had different thoughts on his mind. He was greatly amused about the stupidity of his host. Wathkamh had subversive thoughts right next to a telepath, but then he knew telepathy was a concept that eluded individuals who were not so gifted. The idea that someone else could partake in one’s own thought process was simply too abstract to many, especially cultures where Psionics were uncommon or unknown. The Kermac was not surprised about the ease he infiltrated Saran society and so high up. Sarans had traitors, Shiss had traitors and so apparently the haughty Saresii but there was no such concept within the Kermac , he was convinced it to be so. Officially he was a freelancing Kermac scientist not too scrupulous to use his society’s secrets and advancements to enrich himself. He was assisting the Mukummh family to regain the throne of Saran and thus plant the Kermac seed deep into the Saran society. Ready to be flipped into a thrall species . While the Sarans were technically very easily influenced by psionic means, for some reason all attempts so far had failed. He was determined this time it would not fail and just as his employer had vacated the laboratory, he too left the medical systems to tend to their special patient and wearing a cloak he had left the palace moments later. --””-- They were marched to the ominous alien space ship. Melissa was sure the armed soldiers flanking them were there not only to protect them but to make sure they all left without further incidents. She was certain Sigurd was, just like her thinking about ways to escape. Capture a space ship and somehow return home. Of course, this was foolish, neither of them knew how to operate a spaceship or use it to find Earth . Their experiences aboard the Samoteth had taught them, that this was even more difficult than they thought it might be. The entire crew had to enter special cryosleep chambers while in the jump transition phase . She was told that the minds of sentient beings could not process the sensory inputs of another transspatial condition. Beings died or became drooling lunatics if they tried to stay conscious during the jump. Of course, any attempt to hijack a ride would falter right there at the first jump. The biggest surprise of the affair so far was a sizeable crowd of Sarans waving and cheering Buwunti of all people. Ninuk the Alaskan girl explained. “Buwunti has risen to great popularity as he is the current Namm and Pier grandmaster. He defeated Parmsis of Letris just yesterday.” Aaron, knowing the game quite well by now also knew of its great popularity. “Did you say he is the grandmaster?” “Oh yes, I unfortunately only rank seventh on Sara. He is very good!” --‴-- Watching the ceremony on a large view screen were Rubhinesa of the house of Nilathe , great-granddaughter of the late Tethebea of Luxor and Asylinath of the house of Taramth . Neither liked the other much as their houses were enemies since history began for the Sarans. However, the recent events had forced them to form an alliance of sorts. Neither one of their houses had seated a queen for over 1500 years now. And if the recent events were any indication would they not do so in the future either. That Rubhinesa was related to Tethebea was known to only a handful and thankfully so, as the death squads of the queen and the religious courts reaped a bloody harvest among all that were loyal or associated to Tethebea. She sipped at her goblet filled with expensive wine and made a face as if she just sampled pure vinegar. “How did she manage to get the Thirteen exalted to come and take these Earthers ?” Asylinath leaned forward on her divan and mused. “Rumors have it, she met with the Saresii and even the Pan Saran emperor at the Planet of Universal peace , right after the official conference was over.” “How substantiated are these rumors? Can we twist a rope out of it for her to be hanged on?” “Nothing more than hearsay from the Kermac delegates I believe. The Ult was there as well. Just a meeting of leaders, nothing we can use to discredit her. It is the timing of said meeting that strikes me odd. Her decision to attend, only to find out the Emperor and the Ult leader also attend seem more than coincidence.” Asylinath answered playing with her goblet with no intention to drink. “Then the whole affair of the Blonde Goddess, from Earth , a masterful strike against Tethebea and her growing popularity and Kalasiris of Thebes the Oldest . She cemented her reign and secured the ascent of a successor of her house for certain.” Rubhinesa put the goblet down and watched the thirty teenagers approach the planet lander of the Harok . “It will not sit well with Japhusut and the cursed Mukummh . Any word of that dried out bag of skin?” Asylinath shook her head slowly. “I would lie if I say my sources have much on her intentions, but I am certain she is hatching schemes to put her granddaughter and thus her house on the Throne once more.” Rubhinesa looked right at her rival. “Eventually the Nilathe and the Taramth will fade so far there is no return. I rather see a daughter of your house on the Throne than another Mukummh or Kethmmar .” “It hurts me to say it, but I too rather see your house succeed at least for the next reign than either of them. But our light has not yet faded beyond recovery. I have taken steps, for a daughter of my house to return from the World of Old .” Asylinath acted surprised without revealing her own plans and steps. “OH! How can this be done?” “Don’t play me for a fool, old enemy. You are many things but neither naive nor stupid. I wager one or even two of yours accompany the Earthers to make sure only your protégé returns.” Asylinath laughed. “How could I fool someone like you, playing this game for as long as I have? Indeed this is the case, I am certain the queen has failed to educate the Earthers’ on the fact that only a few of those chosen ever return.” “What about the one she calls her sister? The blonde?” “Do you think the queen wants a rival? Someone who could upset the entire realm and introduce a new contender to the throne?” “Of course not, I was just wanting to see if you think along the same lines. The blonde will be seen last today. I am certain the queen has taken steps to make sure she will not return.” --””-- He had left the dominant city palace of the Mukummh behind and had chosen the morning market in the streets of the Hunggh district of Luxor city to lose any potential followers. Fiesecsieb disliked unorderly things, but the chaotic conditions of the Morning market were perfect to shake of even the most skillful follower and doing so in an innocent fashion so to speak. Merchants from all over the Saran Empire often traveling weeks and month to come here, offering fruits, meats and everything consumable to a hungry and for the most part affluent Saran society. While Saran was a modern society, it never adapted supermarkets and grocery stores like some other societies did. Food items especially were still sold from merchants or producers in markets like these. And in all Saran history their chaotic nature had not changed much. Mainly because of the deeply entrenched love for haggling over everything. The Kermac seemed to pay attention to the sea food choices laid out on shaved ice and behind transparent barriers. Alongside an impromptu small crowd that had randomly formed, he watched two crab like creatures inside the water filled tank of another seafood dealer fight each other. The owner of the crabs instantly transformed into a bookie and taking bets. There was no way in Fiesecsieb’s mind for even the most skilled follower to keep track of him. Not that he believed he was followed anyway, but it paid to be careful never the less. Unfortunately for Fiesecsieb his opinion of Kermac clandestine skills and was way over inflated. He was followed by not one but two different parties and he carried a tracking device of a third in his shoe. The clandestine efforts of his followers were also of different levels of sophistication, as one of them did not notice she was followed as well. The Kermac confident to be completely unobserved stepped into a side alley and then turned to enter the shrine of a lesser known deity, that of Kahut, the god of the Niths. An old priest in white robe greeted him. “Kahut the Nith has not forgotten.” “But the world has forgotten Kahut the Nith.” Fiesecsieb responded. The shrine attendant parted a curtain for him, allowing the Kermac to slip into the priests private chambers. The priest followed. “What news do you bring?” “The Terran obtained by the Mukummh is indeed a Battle Telepath of significant power. He broke right through a level three shield and burned out the projector in my beard.” “This is strong indeed.” “The Mukummh want to use him as soon as he is recovered. He will be ready in less than fifty days now.” “I will inform the Wizards. They might not want to leave such a potent talent in the hands of children.” “I concur. I will return to receive their answer and instructions.” “Come back tomorrow.” --””-- The young man from Norway was thinking along the same lines as Melissa and said to her as they approached the ominous alien ship. “What do you think? Run and fight or go along with the ride?” She sighed. “I am so tempted, but what can we do? We are caught or stopped latest when we try to force them to do a Trans spatial jump.” He agreed with a grunt. “And there are many such jumps between here and Earth.” Margit leaned forward and butted in. “I hear you two, I am not sure what to do either. The whole affair smacks of some underlying motive. I am still not completely convinced these Sarans have our best welfare in mind. I feel like a pawn in a game with stakes I don’t understand.” Wolfgang also overhearing them.” Do not think I am sold on the Saran side or the lure of superior education, but even if we would manage to capture a ship and knew how to operate it. The exact science of astrogation and finding our home system eludes me at this point.” Aoife snickered. “Did you not say you could calculate one of these jumps?” “Calculating the jump coordinates for a successful transition between two spatial coordinates given by the conditions of a gravity well and the successful navigation from this temporal - spatial coordinate to another, namely the one of Sol are entirely different problems. The second problem includes so many variables and exact data that it might be beyond my ability to comprehend.” Sergei grinned. “It is too complicated for the German.” Wolfgang nodded. “Precisely that, but then adding sums that exceed available digits on your hands are too complicated for the Russian.” Pierre-Luc at the other end of the group of Terrans said to Sarah. “I am not sure I want to see what is hiding underneath the robe and hood of the tallest one.” Sarah shrugged. “Couldn’t be worse than those pelted multi armed tentacle beings we saw at the big reception.” Liu pointed with her chin to the other non-human shrouded beings. “What makes you think those two look better than the tall one?” Pierre-Luc shivered. “Now that you point it out, nothing but the size.” Geng never spoke that much but when he did it was always quite to the point. “I am more afraid of little things. I can fight big things I can see.” All of them had now reached the alien transport and the group stopped. The three shrouded beings turned as if on invisible turn tables. Again they spoke in that chorus like multi voice manner. “The Thirteen bit farewell to the world of Sara and its denizens. The Thirteen hail you, Ammothep the IXth, queen and god born daughter of Ra. May your reign be long and your decisions guided by wisdom.” The teenagers noticed that neither the queen, nor the Saresii delegate standing on a hover platform, had advanced underneath the alien ship. A sudden and strong pulling sensation lifted Melissa and the others of their feet and they felt as if a gigantic vacuum had sucked them into a shaft of green light. --””-- It never was a good thing to put everything on the table. This was a piece of old wisdom Asylinath, took very seriously. Of course she had much more on Japhusut than she let on. The old leader of the Mukummh had obtained one of the almost dead Terrans and was more or less re-growing him a new body. She did so using forbidden Saresii technology and a Kermac bio scientist. The Kermac, the Saresii technology and the tremendous efforts and resources the old hag invested made it clear, the Terran had psionic gifts and Japhusut had plans to use them to put the House of Mukummh once again firm into the leading position. Of course her guest, Rubhinesa of the house of Nilathe was about as truthful and forthcoming as the Seven lying fools of Yhtra. Asylinath snickered and applauded her own ingenuity, unbeknownst to any of the others, she too had obtained two of the assumed dead Terran teenagers, Sylvi, from Lithuania and Janosh from Hungary. Their bodies were not nearly as damaged as the assailant that was growing in a lab deep underneath the city palace of the Mukummh. While she wished she could find out more about the talent and the level of power this specimen had. She was quite pleased with the progress she made with Sylvi and Janosh. --””-- Halkoot was certain that anything but complete success would safe his career and very existence. The good side of his mission was that he had virtually unlimited access to all resources of the Freons. The bad part was that the previous project already consumed 56 percent of the entire productive output of last year and his renewed efforts to comply with the Inners had already cost over 30 percent of this year’s output. It meant the Freon economy was seriously strained. Many Outers had died from hunger and many more would die this year. Fleet production and technology output was at a complete stand still for quite a while now. The infrastructure of the Outer dwellings was crumbling. All this went through his mind as he sat in the small quarters of the Oovohan, the flag ship of the Freon society. He was very aware of the fact that even the flag ship, the mightiest of the Freon vessels was not kept up as it should have been. The Inners decision to spend this much resources on their quests could not be questioned, but it became increasingly difficult for the outers to maintain their society. Kurthoov the leader of the FCE hung suspended in his sling and he had just told him about the fate of Melkiir. The former leader of the Freon clandestine efforts had been turned inside out, and his entire pod had been eradicated. Halkoot had no illusions what would happen to him if he failed. He was on his way to his way to Quomit, a so called free planet in the fringe region of Saran space and near the Balatir expanse. This region of space was anything but safe for a single ship, and Quomit was a heaven for the worst scum and cut throats of the known galaxy. He had been her before and while his Freon nature abhorred this place, somewhere deep inside he actually wondered if he would not be better off, using the millions of Trade Units in the hold of the Oovohan to buy himself a new future far distant from the Inners. As the leader of the Freon military he knew they would not have the resources to stop him, but then such an action was impossible for an Outer, how could he exist without the wisdom and the guidance of the Inners? Complying with the orders of the Inners was even more challenging as he thought it would be. Without the Saresii device Kurthoov would be unable to locate another thirty or more psionic gifted Terrans. It was as if the new FCE leader had psionic gifts of his own because Kurthoov apparently followed his train of thought. “Without the device it will be impossible to find new talents on Earth. Besides I have not heard anything from my agents on that cursed ball of dirt.” “I know, the ′message collectors′ in orbit have fallen silent, most likely destroyed by the Sarans and it appears they have a permanent presence in the system as well, making it impossible to contact your agents and replace the ′message collectors′(*).” Kurthoov had stopped using most gestures, as he was too worried to maintain proper gesture etiquette. “Are you certain we will be safe on this planet?” “We haven’t been safe since we jumped into this system. And we won’t be safe until we are back on Freo, but if we fail we will be safer here than on Freo.” “Tell me again what we try to accomplish here?” “Contract those who can go where we cannot and bring back the thirty we have already found.” “You say there are those who can go to Sara and snatch the thirty right from under the Saran queen?” Halkoot did made the signs of impatience and then he expressed his annoyance. “And it is to you the leader of the clandestine effort, I must explain these things! I tell you there are those who can do this indeed.” “I am new to this, I have been chosen, and I did not elect to occupy this post.” --””-- Aaron standing more or less in the middle of the group looked around. “I believe it is fair to say, whoever these Thirteen Exalted are they are not related to any Earth civilization.” He commented on the truly alien surroundings they had found themselves in, after the short ride in the beam of green light. The room was quite cold. There were a number of hanging seats, shaped like alien fruits, cut open and with soft looking semitransparent upholstering glowing purple.” “Those things look like cocoons, if you ask me.” Said Margit with a gloomy voice. “Their interior designer took lessons from Giger.” Aaron added and Wolfgang agreed with that comment by nodding with an audible swallow. “Let’s hope there aren’t any slimy eggs or ′face huggers′ anywhere.” Sergei put his right hand into his pocket and closed it around the Taser, he had never relinquished.” I do not know what a Giger is, but I know I don’t like it.” Even in this scary and quite agitated situation, standing in the middle of a cold and quite frightening room, Wolfgang could not let the moment pass. “H.G. Giger is a Swiss designer and most famous for his design work in the Ridley Scott classic Sci Fi movie series, Alien.” Sergei actually pulled the Taser and also swallowed. “Now I do know why I don’t like it here.” Melissa following Sergei’s example pulled the revolver, cocked the hammer and said aloud. “Hello, anyone here?” As if by her command, one of the shrouded aliens entered the room. It was the tallest one. His shrouded body was certainly not human. “No need to be afraid, Children of Earth. It never takes you Earthers’ long from being afraid to being angry.” The being removed the concealing hood revealing what looked to the teenagers like a raptor dinosaur from the Jurassic park movies. Its eyes were piercing yellow, and had the cold stare of a viper but also the light of high intelligence. Only now it became apparent to them that the being had four arms, with four digit hands, each finger ending in a sharp claw. “I am Zugyuzzz, and by species I am a Shiss. I am sure you heard many frightful tales about the Shiss, but I assure you, no harm will come to you from me. Since you may have the same difficulties as Sarans, saying our names. I suggest you address me simply as Zugy.” Aoife could not fight the goose bumps on her back as she saw the monstrous and quite disturbing alien speak. It just sounded like she would have expected a snake to speak if one had the ability to do so. Melissa did not trust the talking lizard much, as it was evident in her still holding the cocked revolver. “Actually I heard nothing about the Shiss so far. However since you introduce yourself that way, I get the warning. So what is the plan? Have we been sold for food or perhaps some entertainment purpose?” “No female earthling. I am one of the educators sent by the Exalted. I have ceased to be aligned with the Shiss Empire for a very long time. You are indeed invited to learn and study at the World of Old.” Sofia gently reached out with her invisible hands, she was never the really frightened kind and her confidence in her abilities had grown. Despite the frightening appearance, she was confident she could slam the reptilian into the ceiling. “We are just a bunch of ignorant and stupid kids from Earth. We are being pushed and shoved around ever since this nightmare started. Would you mind explaining us what that exactly means? What it is we need to do?” “Yes this is my intention, but please wait till the seven Saran hopefuls have been collected and we reunited with the Harok.” Wolfgang asked. “The Harok?” “This is only a planet lander, the Harok is the ship that will take us to the World of Old. The Harok cannot make planet fall.” --””-- The Oovohan however had safely made planet fall and rested on its struts on the poorly maintained spaceport of Quomit, planet. Technically the planet was considered a garden world, as it had a NiOx atmosphere and a body of liquid water. However this is as far as the positive sides of this worlds prevailing nature went. The world presented an extreme tilt to its old red sun, which thawed and melted the only ocean every year. The extreme tilt also caused for one hemisphere to be extremely cold and the other scorching hot. These extreme temperatures caused constant winds of hurricane gale force and a perpetual sand and dust storm that turned into the famous mud rains of Quomit every so often. The planet might have had some higher life forms at one time, but that had to be millions of years ago. All that survived the fierce conditions was an airborne algae and slug like floaters that ate the algae. Both tended to clog vents and exhausts on ships and dwellings. The fact that the planet and the system was the only semi acceptable piece of celestial real estate for many light years and of course its location in the fringe regions where the empires of Saran, Ult and Quadipeds touched and tapered into each other made it a suitable place for a free planet society. No one really knew how Quomit colony started out, but it was run by five syndicates that existed in an uneasy but somewhat stable status quo. There was only one settlement, which had the same name as the planet. While there were dealers of pretty much everything, the majority of businesses consisted of hotels, taverns and watering holes offering every vice and tox known. It was also the place where one could get into contact with elements that offered services of the shady kind. Halkoot and Kurthoov had left the ship accompanied by six armed guards. While Freons generally abhorred clothing, they did wear protective space suits to shield them against the adverse weather conditions. The Oovohan was not very impressive compared to the flag ships of the Saran or Pan Saran Empire, but it was still one of the biggest on the landing field. Seeing the pride and pinnacle of Freon achievement towering over the many small ships of privateers and freelancers gave Halkoot a sense of pride and reassurance. It did not have the same effect on Kurthoov, he had closed the helmet against the blistering hot wind and the fine but hard sand crystals he was pelted with. “Planets like this make me understand the wisdom of the Inners.” “Yet it is the will and the wishes of the Inners that had brought us here.” Halkoot responded speaking into his helmet voice pick up. The sky was obscured by billowing clouds of dust, only occasionally revealing the deep red disc that was the local sun. The dome shaped dwellings at the rim of the landing field, looked like the dull backs of metallic turtles. To Kurthoov it was unexplainable how Halkoot knew where to go, but the Freon fleet leader did not slow down. He was guiding the ′ground effect vehicle′ with determination and approached one of the bigger metallic dome shaped buildings. Kurthoov noticed a collection of floaters, vehicles and even something organic and alive tied to a post before the building. A battered, dirty sign above the main entrance spelling ‘Fadoby Everything’ in ′Free-Zone Squak’, a strange language that had developed from thousand sources and a few thousand years among the space traveling societies of the galaxy. He had no real choice but to follow Halkoot inside. Here, the uncomfortable fact that Freons were among the physically weakest species became blatantly obvious. Behind the strong metal doors that thankfully shielded the place from most of the unpleasant planetary environment was a single room that apparently took most of the buildings volume. There was a central ring shaped bar or sales counter, with several beings serving food and drinks to patrons. The rest of the place was a mix between bazaar, sales store and tavern. Tables, intermixed with blankets and pillows on the floor, freestanding shelves, heaps of merchandise and a virtual assembly of all known space faring species and quite a few unknown to him as well. Right there by the door from where they just had entered stood a towering Spindlar on one side, talking to a massive Quadiped while there was a Virkuun on the other side, fiddling with a sizeable bladed weapon, cleaning his fangs. All three beings towered over the Freons by a good margin. Halkoot hissed. “Open your helmet, don’t linger and do not stare at anyone. What kind of clandestine expert are you anyway?” “I never claimed to be an expert and I was chosen, I told you I did not ask for it.” “What criteria did the Inners apply? Experience, Intelligence or education? Surely you must have some idea what this work entails. I was chosen because I was a successful direction giver of a space ship.” “Who can say what motivates the Inners? I am certain none of these adjectives describe my skills adequately. Let us however commence with whatever business we have here and leave. I do not like it here.” Halkoot made the gesture of agreement and oriented himself for a moment, found what he was looking for and approached a merchant booth with the only being in the place smaller than him. That the somewhat humanoid creature with a bald head and a golden skin tone was in any way handicapped by that fact was not apparent at all. While it was the first time Kurthoov saw a Golden, he was instantly certain this dwarf sized being was indeed a member of the mysterious mighty and wealthy species of nomadic merchants. The first thing Kurthoov noted was the huge and very ugly cross shaped scar on the top of the beings scalp. It looked crude and painful. Halkoot said in a low tone. “This is Fadoby, the owner and proprietor of this place. He is an exiled Golden, he lost the right to exist to do business within the Golden society, but as you can see he is doing well for himself.” How the Golden could have overheard their low volume conversation in this noisy place was a mystery to Kurthoov, because the being made a sad face. “You Freons know so little about the Golden, all this is but a speck of dust to my former position.” The Golden did not lose a beat. “But what you carry in that hold of your ship will bring me a step closer to regain what I lost.” “How do you know?” Kurthoov wanted to know. “I know that the device you seek is lost, but I think I can organize the sale for another one. You do know it can be used to kill psionic users, right?” --””-- The alien cocoon seats were actually quite comfortable, Aoife had to admit. It was a strange combination of hammock and sofa, designed by a non-human artist who never heard about the concept of symmetry. They all had transferred into the ship the Shiss had called the Harok. Not that they had noticed any move or change, other than the room becoming bigger, as if sitting inside an inflating balloon. It turned out the other two Exalted were of different species as well. The broad and shorter one had introduced himself as Virkuun. A being with no clear analog in Earth zoology, but with some fantasy Aaron decided it could be a cross between a wild boar, porcupine and sloth. It had the compact body of an upright boar, a neck with bristling spines and the long arms of a sloth. The Virkuun was called Porr. The third Exalted was the most frightening and disturbing alien all of them had seen so far. It was an insectoid and combined elements of hornet, scorpion and utterly alien elements into a towering eight limbed, six armed creature. To Aaron it was even more frightening than the alien xenomorph of that sci fi film he had mentioned before, mostly of course the being was real, not a product of Hollywood special effects and it stood there before him and the others. Ever since the insectoid had revealed itself the Earthers’ were very quiet. Even Sigurd was not as confident and could not deny the feeling of fear that had taken hold in his stomach. They were thirty again, the seven Sarans however kept separate of them. They had not exchanged any words with the Earthers. While Sofia was certain it was their Saran arrogance and aloofness, Maria was certain they actually were quiet because they suddenly felt as abandoned and alone as the Earth kids had since they had been abducted. The Insect being moved its mandibles; those pinchers looked as if they could shear off the thigh of a grown man with a single bite; and made a long series of almost inaudible high pitched screeches intermixed with clicking sounds. Within a second of delay a male voice spoke over the intelligible sounds. “I welcome you aboard the Harok. I am the shipmaster and I am sent by the Exalted to collect you and take you to the World of Old. We were told that you hail from Earth, a very special place of origin, unknown to most galactic civilizations, as its population has yet to ascent. Therefore it might be very confusing and perhaps a frightful experience to be exposed to sentient life forms that do not share the same bio forms as you.” Manjieet could not help herself and interrupted the insect. “Not perhaps, Sir. I am at the verge of a panic attack, to be truthful.” The insect voice was obviously not its real one, but somehow artificially generated or translated. It did not change tone or pitch, but Aaron could not dismiss his feeling that the monstrous insect sounded amused. “Then let us take steps to prevent that, as my Shiss colleague mentioned. It never takes you Earthers’ long from being afraid to being angry.” Sergei was not as relaxed as he pretended to be, his exposed underarms covered with little bumps and his right foot nervously tapping. “You speak of Earthers’ as if you were exposed to us, I mean other Earthers’ before.” “Indeed we have been, you are the largest group we ever heard off, but as it is evident by the Sarans your world has never been completely isolated and has been visited by others. It should not come to you as a complete surprise that humans of your planet have left before you. Some like you involuntarily, some as guests and we know one that left as stow away hiding in a space ship of non Terran origin.” Melissa nodded. “The very existence of the Sarans and perhaps even the Saresii shows that there has been a biological connection between us and these societies. They mentioned it before but I somehow never made the connection, but how would you know about them? I mean this is a big universe, much bigger than I imagined or able to really understand.” The Xunx said. “You are a wise young female, Melissa of Earth. This quadrant, is only a fourth of this galaxy and all space faring societies we know of occupy only a very small percentage of it. I wager there are millions of species that become sentient somehow, begin to build civilizations and fade into oblivion for many reasons and without ever being heard of. Much of the galaxy and almost its entire political history is still unknown to us.” The insect shifted its head and its feelers almost touched the Shiss. Again Aaron was certain the insect was amused. “Yes, why would we register such a minuscule, unimportant event of a short lived individual leaving a planet of primitives?” Now the Virkuun laughed while he spread his long arms. “Because Earthers usually never stay quiet or unnoticed. Over the centuries I am alive I have heard a tale or two about Earthers or Terrans as they are sometimes called. One of the greatest Pan Saran war heroes hailed from your planets. He was basically the reason the Pan Saran rebellion was so successful. If I am not mistaken one human of your world was educated on the World of Old a very long time ago.” Aaron pocketed the small Horus beamer he had received from the queen among a host of other things, because he no longer felt directly threatened by the Xenoforms before him. “How long ago and do you know from where he came exactly?” Yoko added. “Is he or she still alive?” The Xunx answered. “We heard he called the region he came from, Mesopotamia and he came to the World of Old during the seventh rising of the Brown Xunx.” Porr interrupted. “Since that means little to anyone but the Xunx, I would guess about twelve or thirteen thousands of your Earth years ago. We do not know if he is still alive. While many of those leaving the World of Old enjoy longer than usual life spans. I would think it to be far beyond even extended life expectancy of Earth Humans. He left the World of Old long before any of us came to be, but maybe ′the Honored′ know more about his fate.” The Shiss seamlessly added. “The Honored is the oldest of the Exalted and leads us all, he knows many things.” Sigurd sighed. “Mesopotamia that could make him a companion of Gilgamesh perhaps. I doubt there is much more left of him than dust.” The Xunx chirped and then the translation kicked in. “Yes I have heard this name mentioned in connection with this human.” Geng mimicked Sergei’s pose and also crossed his arms. “Gilgamesh was a legendary warrior and originator of the first known written story of mankind.” Wolfgang gave Geng a surprised look. “You know about the Gilgamesh epos?” Geng raised one of his eyebrows and glanced towards the German from underneath half closed eyes. “I have been raised in very different condition than you, but I can read and listen to radio. I am not completely ignorant of things.” Porr made a very human sighing sound. “This is what he is remembered for, being a warrior that is. Many much bigger and physically stronger beings learned that it is not healthy to anger a human from Earth. He left a very long time before we ever arrived, yet some of his exploits are still talked about. You Terrans are considered by those who know about you, a rather unusual little civilization.” The Shiss now also sounded a little amused to Aaron’s ears as he said. “I believe the Sarans can attest to that. From what the queen reported to us you did not exactly stay in the shadows of events.” James also relaxed a little, “Can you tell us what it is we are exactly supposed to do on this World of Old?” “Learn!” The Shiss said. “Learn and receive education that might give you the tools and the wisdom to return to your world and help the rest of Earth’s humanity to advance to the Galactic Stage.” The Virkuun added. “The World of Old has always been a place of learning, and since it has been such a place for longer than almost anything, it accumulated a legendary reputation. It is known far and wide by many civilizations. Those who are accepted and leave this place of learning are as I think you heard before are revered as councilors, ambassadors and scholars of great respect pretty much everywhere.” Liu said quietly. “That doesn’t sound all too bad, actually.” Wolfgang also paid close attention and agreed. “No it certainly does not.” It was the Insects turn again. “Your rescue was not anticipated, that you or that some Earthers poses the gift of Psionic control was even more surprising to those who rescued you. This talent, this science is very little understood by most of the societies in the Universe and considered one of its greatest mysteries. Beings with this gift are a danger to others without this gift and are hunted and killed. Beings with such gifts can be the source of great evil and have the potential to change the history of nations and societies. Beings with such gifts need training and guidance as they can hurt and harm themselves.” He slowly moved his head and his black lid less eyes rested on each of them for a few moments. “The Sarans were not equipped to deal with thirty of you. The Pan Sarans feared you would become the core of a strike force, designed to kill the Emperor and win the war for Saran. But not just the Pan Sarans feared the Queen might use you for such purposes. Also the Spindlar and the Quadipeds and others were concerned about that very possibility.” Porr sat down. “My people, the Virkuun are proud warriors, but we have no Psionic talents. Our leaders might have opted to align themselves with the Pan Sarans, perhaps even form a coalition of several nations and deal with the Saran threat before it becomes unstoppable. To those without Psionic talents and understanding, this ability is magic pure and simple, and fear is a powerful motivator.” Melissa agreed. “To be honest, I am quite afraid of Aoife and Sofia. They can do these things with their minds and yes to me it is magic. Not all of us have these Psionics after all.” Aoife made big eyes. “You are afraid of ... me?” Sofia nodded with sad eyes. “My own mother was afraid of me. My entire family was convinced I was possessed by a demon. The Virkuun is right, the unknown is scary. I am scared since we left Earth, but I know I can defend myself with my invisible hands.” The Xunx lowered his alien body into one of the cocoon shaped hanging seats and now it became clear why they were shaped that way, the Xunx fit in it perfectly. The insectoid said. “Your rescue happened at the same time as the Galactic Council was meeting at the Planet of Universal Peace and in a closed meeting it was decided to remove you from the equation and recipe of potential war and conflict. To take you to a neutral place, where you can learn and grow. Where you can discover your gifts and their limits and potential and how to use them.” Sergei grunted. “It is good idea. But will those who do not have this invisible power also have a chance?” The Virkuun looked at the Russian. “I do not have the psionic gift. As a matter of fact it looks like most species do not develop it. However I have been educated on the World of Old. I know how to defend myself against telepaths, I know what psionics are and know of technological alternatives. Those who are chosen to come to the World of Old are not chosen because there are psionic gifted.” The Xunx yet again took the word. “You also need to be aware that the time, the Yellow Xunx will spawn and devour worlds is close at hand. Your Earth will not survive. However armed with knowledge and wisdom you might be able to affect an evacuation of your home world and thus guarantee the survival of your kind.” The insect said. Margit had an alarmed tone as she said. “You are Xunx, are you not?” “Yes human female, I am, but I am a Red Xunx, the last of my hive. Like the Shiss, I have long ceased to be aligned with my brethren. You will learn more about me, about the Xunx and much more. This is the very purpose of your invitation.” Aoife raised her hand as if trying to get the attention of a teacher. “You said we will be able to return to Earth? The Sarans said it would be impossible.” The Insect turned his hornet like head towards her. “It was not impossible but political a terrible risk for the Sarans. You know the reasons and with the education you will hopefully accept, you will also understand, the Saran do not need another enemy or conflict. You however are not part of the Galactic Council, You are not Sarans, and you are not bound by any treaties or pacts. You are Earthers. If you return now, who would believe you? What could you tell them about the true nature of the many dangers and challenges Earth faces?” Everyone turned as Buwunti spoke. “We must go to the World of Old. We must defend our home. Only what is known can be defeated.” His passionate, matter of fact and quite correct response was received with quite a few dropped chins. Porr added. “Once you completed your education you may go wherever you want to go, including your planet.” “How?” Wanted Sarah to know. “We can’t hitch a ride, right?” “You will have the knowledge to navigate and operate a space ship. That you are not without means, the Saran queen arranged. You have the trade units to purchase a ship at many civilizations.” Melissa holstered the gun. “That is the first time one of you aliens makes some kind of sense. How long will it take for us to learn all that?” The insectoid again responded. “There is no set time. Some beings stay with us a year or perhaps two. Others leave us after many years and some, like us decide to stay and remain with the Thirteen and become educators and guides ourselves.” Porr had pulled one of his own quills and used it as a toothpick, and despite his dental hygiene efforts he was following the conversation and said. “We hope that you, like everyone else, gain the wisdom and maturity to know when this time has come for you and use this wisdom to apply it most beneficially to whatever agenda you want to advance, for example Earth’ societies future.” Margit slowly sat down in one of the hanging seats. Addressing the Xunx. “What you mean by saying the time is close at hand? How long does Earth have?” “I am no longer connected to the collective, as my queen has been dead for eight thousand years, but the Yellow queen has reached the brood chamber and ceased to be mobile, only recently. She will now produce eggs that develop into larvae. While her civilization is building the ships that will then be filled with billions of Xunx. The brood will then spread from world to world and devour anything organic. I estimate this to commence in approximately 150 of your years.” Margit relaxed. “That’s still a long time.” However Wolfgang understood. “In terms of a civilization’s development it is very little time. Earth would need to unite, advance its technology significantly, built a fleet of ships able to evacuate 10 billion humans and find a new place sufficiently distant to the Xunx and without angering anyone else.” Sigurd smacked his fist into his hand. “Who says we need to evacuate Earth? We could also fight the Xunx!” The Shiss raptor hissed his answer, because this is how he spoke, not because of any apparent anger. “Maybe the Ult or the Nul could try to stop the Xunx, but it would be very costly. Both societies are more advanced than the Sarans, both have many planets and large fleets. Empires and advancements built in many thousand years. Yet billions of them would perish.” “The Xunx are so much more advanced?” Wolfgang asked. “No, but there are so many. It makes no difference to Xunx if they lose twenty million or fifty million warriors. They can be replaced over night with fully grown, fully trained warriors. And fifty million the next day and the next until a target is worn down. Then it is overwhelmed and devoured without mercy. Everything is re purposed and recycled for more ships to advance their march of terror. The only thing stopping Xunx is the birth of a new queen and then the Xunx turn against each other.” Edward raised his chin. “The Xunx have not fought against Scottish Highlanders, American Marines, Mongolian hordes, German engineering, Chinese relentlessness, Israeli toughness ... I don’t think Earth would evacuate. We find a way!” Pierre-Luc sighed. “We are not even united how could we stand against such odds?” Wolfgang said. “Three hundred Spartans held 30,000 Persians.” The Xunx and the two other beings moved towards the exit. Aaron was certain he heard the Shiss whisper. “They are stubborn lot for sure.” The Insect pointed to the oval shaped door he and the others had entered the room. “We are now aboard the Harok. The ship is open to you. There are areas and sections, we recommend you do not enter until you are properly instructed how to do so safely. You are not the only sentients we collected and some are aggressive, some require different environmental conditions that would be harmful to you.” Porr had finished his dental cleaning procedure. “We do not prohibit you, we only recommend. Areas and doors that do not immediately open for you, might be such a potential harmful place. Ask anything and evaluate the answer given. However we also will not stop you from coming to harm if you decide to act against recommendations or ignore instructions and warnings. We will now introduce you to your section of the Harok, where environmental conditions are perfect for you. It is there were you may choose your accommodations and find nourishment and entertainment” Zugy, the lizard being said. “The Sarans have relinquished the confiscated Earth items and we added items and articles of personal nature from a variety of cultures so you may freely choose your garments and items for leisure time. Our journey to the Groshvitan system will last one hundred eighty nine of your days and take us to the edge of the galaxy. I believe your society would measure the distance we will cover in light years. The sun Groshvitan and the World of Old is 12,560 light years from here.” While the actual distance meant very little to most of them, as for them the distance between planets was almost incomprehensible. They all understood it was an incredible distance. “When do we need to enter the stasis tubes?” Alice asked. “There are no stasis tubes. The Harok has already entered Quasi space and we are traveling at many times the speed of light.” The Xunx answered. “We do have a few more stops to make to gather the rest of the invitees.” The lizard approached the organic shaped door. Aaron was reminded of a Venus fly trap and shivered involuntarily. While making a gesture for them to follow him the Shiss said. “This journey is part of your preparation and education, for this reason we believe you will find the time will pass quickly.” Chapter 15 » Category:Stories